The improvement of life quality of the aged is widely acknowledged as an urgent need in the U.S. However, major problems exist in that the nature of aging and its associated ills are often not adequately understood to mount effective programs. The objective of this project is to further the understanding of aging through the investigation of sex, race, and socioeconomic correlates of dependency, stress and mortality, and life satisfaction in the aged based on a comprehensive health survey and death statistics. In each of three studies, empirical dimensions will be derived from responses to questions concerning physical problems and health, neighborhood and community environments, living conditions, and needs for counseling. The first study will examine demographic correlates of dimensions of dependency. The second study will examine demographic correlates of dimensions of stressors and relate demographic characteristics and stressors to death statistics. The third study will relate demographic correlates and dimensions derived in the first two studies to life satisfaction. Together, these studies will increase the understanding of both negative and positive aspects of aging, encompassing both extrinsic and intrinsic factors, which is an essential precursor to developing programs to improve the life quality of the aged.